


Perfect

by BIGHANK (piano_fire)



Series: 300 Followers Ficlet Requests [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piano_fire/pseuds/BIGHANK
Summary: Connor just wants the proposal to be perfect for Hank. But as he's had to learn over the years, things don't always go as planned.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdelineAround](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineAround/gifts).



> Me: *punching myself* These are supposed to be under 1k  
> Me: *spitting out blood* Fuck you
> 
> For [Ada!](https://twitter.com/ra9sthiccbicc)  
> Who wanted:  
> "Connor proposing to Hank at the worst (yet best) time possible. :)"
> 
> Enjoy!

3 months. The ring had been burning a hole in Connor’s pocket for 3 whole months.

The decision to purchase the ring had been an easy one; It’d been 1 week after their 2 year anniversary, and marriage had been occupying Connor’s mind for a while now. He wanted to give himself a lot of time to prepare, so he visited the local jeweler while Hank was at a doctor’s appointment. 

Black tungsten with a line of rose gold down the center; Simple, yet classy. It was perfect. 

What wasn’t perfect, though, was the proposal.

Connor had run 238 different proposal scenarios, none of which met his standards. All had high success rates, but nothing felt special enough for Hank. Everything must be perfect, he would accept nothing less. 

So now it’s been 3 months, and to this day he carries the ring everywhere. A constant reminder that he needed to act soon. 

\---

“You’re going dressed like that?” Hank smirks, leaning against the door frame.

Connor glances down at himself. He’s wearing his usual work outfit, only omitting the tie. 

“A retirement party still calls for looking presentable. I thought removing the tie would make me appear more casual.” 

Hank snorts and ambles over to him, placing his hands on his shoulders. 

“Babe, Fowler chose to have it at Jimmy’s because he didn’t wanna make a big deal out of it. Loosen up a bit.” He pats the side of his shoulder affectionately. 

Connor huffs. “You know that’s one thing I’m not good at.” 

“You’re doing just fine, honey. All you need to do is lose the jacket and roll up your sleeves, that’ll look plenty casual for you.” Hank chuckles. 

He sighs. “I think I can manage that.” 

Hank gently squeezes his bicep and smiles. “As long as you’re comfortable. If you really feel best looking professional, that’s all that matters.” 

“No, you’re right. I just didn’t want to risk disrespecting the Captain.”

“You know how highly he thinks of you, Con. There’s nothing to worry about.” 

Connor smiles and leans in to kiss Hank on the cheek. “Thank you, love. Now go finish getting ready, we need to leave in 5 minutes.”

Hank chuckles and gives Connor’s arm one last squeeze before he moseys on over to the bathroom. Once the door is closed, he quickly opens up his sock drawer, where the ring lays hidden at the back. He slips it into his jeans pocket and begins to remove his jacket as per Hank’s suggestion. 

\---

Walking into Jimmy’s Bar was always emotional for Connor. He still looks back fondly on the first moment he laid eyes on Hank, even if the circumstances then were less than pleasant.

But tonight, the bar was lively with conversation and laughter. The entire DPD was there to celebrate Captain Fowler’s career, and everyone was in high spirits. The Captain greets him and Hank with jovial affection, immediately pulling the both of them into a hug. 

They take their seats at the bar, where Connor delightedly watches Hank order a soda. It’d been a long journey to get to that point, but he couldn’t be prouder of his partner. He orders a lime soda for himself, being one of the few things he can consume. While he can’t taste, he enjoys the bubbly sensation of the carbonation stimulating the sensors in his mouth.

The night is spent reminiscing and laughing, and it fills Connor with warmth that the DPD accepted him with such open arms after the revolution. He has so many good memories with his colleagues, and Captain Fowler is no exception. He’ll certainly miss him, but after so many years of serving the city impeccably well, he deserves to rest. 

As the night moves towards a close, Captain Fowler announces he’d like to make a speech. Most of it was to be expected, thanking everyone for their hard work and kindness throughout the years and how he looks forward to spending time with family. But one part of the speech causes all of Connor’s processes to come to a grinding halt.

“And lastly, I’d like to tell you all that life is too short to let opportunities pass you by. If you want something, then go for it. Don’t miss your chance and live with regrets!” The whole bar cheers, but Connor just feels like panicking. What if he already missed his chance with Hank? 

His stress levels climb higher and higher with each passing second before he decides he needs to leave immediately. He hops up from the barstool and runs to the bathroom, only vaguely registering Hank calling his name.

He paces around the dingy room, trying to focus on breathing. Even if he didn’t technically need to breathe, controlling his breathing patterns had become a huge coping mechanism once he became deviant. It helped him feel more grounded. 

“Connor, what’s wrong?” Hank immediately runs in to hug Connor close.

“I…” It feels like all his processes are fried. He pulls back enough to stare at Hank. His icy eyes are clouded with concern. 

“Will you marry me?” Connor whispers. 

Hank stumbles back, sputtering. “I- What?!”

“Will you marry me?” Connor says louder, more sure of himself.

“I… Are you proposing to me in the dirty bathroom of a seedy bar?” Hank asks incredulously.

Hank’s breath hitches as Connor gets down on one knee, pulling out the small box from his pocket. “I guess I am.” He flips the box open, presenting the ring that had been haunting him for so much time now.

Hank chokes and stumbles closer to get a look at the ring. “Connor…” 

“I’ve been trying to ask for months now, running my processors into the ground in an attempt to find the perfect way to do so. But I know that’s impossible, and the Captain’s speech reminded me I don’t want to wait. I want to marry you, Hank.” 

Hank sniffs and collapses on his knees, pulling Connor to his chest. “Fucking of course, I’d be crazy not to.” 

Connor pulls back to slip the ring on Hank’s finger, and of course it fits perfectly. He smiles and looks up at his fiancé, whose eyes are red rimmed and threatening to spill tears. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t make this better for you. I wanted it to be perfect because it’s what you deserve.” 

Hank shakes his head and wipes his eyes on his sleeve. “Connor, I could _marry_ you in a bathroom for all I care. You proposing at all is what makes this perfect. I love you.” 

Connor beams and pulls Hank back into a hug. “I love you too.” 

When they’re finally ready to head back to the party, all of Connor’s processors are occupied preconstructing their wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've also been doing these things over on twitter called thread fics, which is just how it sounds. A fic written in a thread.  
> They're fun for me to do so if you're looking for any of my other writing, [check out the moment here!](https://twitter.com/i/moments/1086477396918837248)  
> Or just come and talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BlGHANK), I love to chat!


End file.
